Recently, large advances have been made in providing businesses with software solutions covering practically the entire operating environment of a business, including customer and supplier relationship management and supply or value chain management. However, the price of this increased functionality is the complexity of deploying (selling and implementing) this software in the business environment. This complexity of deployment affects the ability of software vendors to deploy these solutions quickly and to ensure that both physical and intellectual ownership of the software is transferred to the customer. As an example, the cost of deploying this business software is often as much as the cost of the license to use to the software. Although large businesses may be able to absorb this deployment cost and realize the significant savings provided by the software once deployed, most small- to medium-sized business cannot afford this deployment cost. For a business software vendor to be successful in the low end of the market, there need to be significant cost and time reductions in the traditional business cycle of selling and implementing business software.